Marry Me
by Baby Kim
Summary: Pergolakan di dalam jiwa sang pemuda akan pujaan hatinya / YeWook / Genderswitch / OS / Buat Annisaaa #kiss / Enjoyy


Annyeonghaseyooo

Ini fic request dari nae dongsaeng. Terinspirasi dari movie video dan lagu Marry Me by Jason Derulo.

Nisa-ya, mian ya kalau lama. Dan terimalah persembahan eonniemu yang kau paksa untuk kambek cepat-cepat demi memenuhi hasratmu akan fic ini. Hahahaha

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Marry Me

Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Marry Me dinyanyikan oleh Jason Derulo

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Yesung menunduk. Menatap keajaiban Tuhan yang tengah bersandar pada dadanya. Pria berumur awal 30 tahun itu tersenyum. Lengannya berayun pelan untuk mencapai pipi objek penglihatannya. Jarinya mendarat disana dan mengelus lembut. Meski begitu, tak sedikitpun bidadari dalam pelukannya bergerak walau sesaat. Membuat Yesung melepas elusannya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya sejak dia membuka mata sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Yesung membiarkan kedua tangannya yang bekerja. Mengelus dan mendekap dengan kelembutan untuk membuat keduanya nyaman. Kepalanya tak lagi menunduk. Matanya tak lagi fokus dengan kegiatan menjelajahi rupa sang malaikat dalam pelukannya. Melainkan kini tengah menatap lurus pada pintu kaca balkon apartemennya. Hangat bias matahari terasa di kulitnya, menembus dari pintu kaca yang tirainya sempat dia buka tadi. Menyinari kamarnya yang bernuansa putih.

Dalam hatinya Yesung berpikir, bahkan jika hidup hingga seratus ataupun seribu tahun lagi, dia akan sanggup untuk melakukan ini setiap paginya.

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

Keajaiban Tuhan itu akhirnya bergerak. Objek yang sedari tadi memenuhi penglihatan Yesung itu membuka matanya. Bidadari dalam dekapan Yesung terjaga. Sesaat manik mata itu terlihat bingung. Dia bergerak, memiringkan badannya. Namun urung dilakukan kala penglihatannya menabrak sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Cepat-cepat dia kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Jam berapa?" Suaranya berat. Meski jika dalam keadaan normal, suara itu bisa melengking tinggi.

Yesung melirik dinding kamarnya. "Setengah 8 pagi, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook bergumam. Mendengungkan kemalasannya pada pagi yang cerah ini. Selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya dan Yesung sedikit di singkirkan. Rupanya kehangatan matahari mampu menembus kaca jendela dan membuat ruangan itu tak sedingin semalam.

Ryeowook kembali menutup matanya. Berbaring miring dengan kedua tangan yang terpaut di depan wajahnya. Tak memperdulikan Yesung yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau tak bangun?" Pria itu menyingkirkan rambut Ryeowook yang mendarat di pipi gadis itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Menggeser kepalanya agar lebih dekat pada dada Yesung. Setelahnya mengarahkan lengan Yesung agar kembali memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apa kau begitu senang tidur di sampingku? Hingga tak mau bangun, heum?" Goda Yesung. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Membentuk senyum jahil meski lengannya tetap mengikuti kemauan lengan kecil yang menariknya itu.

Pukulan kecil Ryeowook layangkan pada dada Yesung. Menyatakan ketidaksetujuan pendapat pria itu. Meski kenyataannya, pendapat itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

Bagi Ryeowook, mendapati Yesung ada di sampingnya setiap pagi adalah hal yang selalu diimpikannya.

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

Yesung terdiam menatap punggung Ryeowook yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Tubuh itu bergerak kesana kemari mengambil apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sarapannya sempurna. Gadis itu tak akan memikirkan dan memusingkan hal lain yang sekiranya remeh dan menganggu. Yesung tahu, bagi kekasihnya, quality time mereka berdua adalah di saat sarapan. Sebelum keduanya kembali mengejar kesibukan dunia yang tak ada habisnya.

Ryeowook pernah berkata padanya. Tak akan ada sesuatu yang sempurna. Karena itu, Yesung membutuhkan Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook membutuhkan Yesung. Untuk saling melengkapi dan mengisi kekosongan serta kekurangan. Itu sudah hukum alam. Persepsi yang Yesung tertawakan saat itu. Namun, Yesung akhirnya tahu bahwa itu benar.

Saat itu bulan desember. Setahun yang lalu. Cuaca dingin. Tapi tidak untuk keduanya. Ryeowook menangis dan duduk di meja makan. Yesung yang berdiri di dekat kulkas tak berani mendekat. Bergerak bahkan sesenti pun untuk mendekati Ryeowook, Yesung tak bisa. Kakinya seakan diikat oleh bola besi berantai yang membuatnya lemah dan berat secara bersamaan.

Namun bukan itu alasan utama Yesung tak menghampiri Ryeowook yang menangis. Alasan utama Yesung adalah pria itu tahu, dia sudah bersalah. Melakukan hal yang paling disesalinya seumur hidup. Bermain api di belakang Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook melihatnya. Melihat Yesung yang tengah mencium wanita itu. Wanita lain yang berhasil membuat Yesung bertekuk lutut. Jatuh cinta dan membagi perasaannya untuk Ryeowook dan wanita itu.

Ryeowook tak banyak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya meminta Yesung pulang lebih cepat karena mereka harus bicara. Saat itu Yesung berfikir dunianya berakhir. Ryeowook tak memintanya memilih, karena Ryeowooklah yang akan pergi.

Tidak! Yesung tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sudah sangat bodoh dia berselingkuh. Membiarkan Ryeowook pergi? Itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar di hidupnya.

Berbekal rasa cintanya yang menguat, Yesung berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook. Berterima kasihlah bahwa Ryeowook wanita pemaaf. Hubungan mereka kembali terajut. Meski awal mulanya begitu banyak kerapuhan di sana-sini.

Dengan itu pula, Yesung berjanji. Sesakit apapun kehidupan ini, Ryeowook akan selalu ada untuknya. Dan untuk membayar itu, Yesung akan memberikan hal apapun yang Ryeowook minta.

"Melamunkan sesuatu?"

Yesung tersadar. Tersenyum seraya mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng telur yang Ryeowook angsurkan untuknya. "Ani. Hanya memikirkanmu. Saranghae."

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya. Menatap heran Yesung yang bersikap aneh pagi ini. Menyingkirkan hal itu, Ryeowook senang melihat Yesung dengan lahap memakan sarapan yang sudah dibuatnya. Bersyukur setidaknya tak akan ada makanan bersisa yang harus di buang.

"Oppa jadi keluar kota besok?"

Yesung terlihat terdiam. Bingung akan menjawab apa. Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung gelisah menghela nafas.

"Pergi saja jika itu memang perlu. Aku tak apa."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Mengangguk. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya.

Ryeowook tahu kenapa Yesung bersikap gelisah seperti tadi. Yesung takut Ryeowook tak percaya padanya. Sejak Ryeowook memergoki Yesung berselingkuh, saat pria itu mengatakan dia sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Padahal itu sudah lama sekali. Dan Ryeowook sudah memaafkan Yesung.

"Oppa, aku percaya padamu. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku tentang itu." Ryeowook meletakkan sendoknya. "Aku percaya kau sudah tak begitu lagi. Kau sendiri yang bilang, tak ada lagi yang perlu kita pikirkan tentang masa lalu. Karena masa depan kita, kau tak akan mengacaukannya lagi."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Memejamkan matanya saat Yesung memegang tangan dan mencium pipinya lembut. Karena Ryeowook tahu, ucapannya tadi tak akan salah.

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

Yesung duduk diam di kursi kerjanya. Kemeja putihnya sudah tergulung hingga siku. Dasi biru putihnya sudah tak melekat erat di leher. Sedikit turun karena dia menariknya tadi. Pena mengetuk meja. Matanya menatap lurus pada laci meja kerjanya. Seakan-akan tatapannya mampu menembus benda dan membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tersembunyi disana.

Hatinya bimbang. Malam ini? Rasanya dia belum siap. Tapi jika diulur-ulur lagi, hendak sampai kapan? Lagipula hubungan mereka sudah cukup lama. Orang tua keduanya sudah saling mengenal. Mereka bahkan sudah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang tak bisa dikatakan singkat.

Benda itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam laci. Seiring dengan Yesung yang mengambil tas kerja lalu memasukkan benda itu kesana. Lengkap dengan kotaknya. Lengkap dengan keinginannya yang sudah bulat.

Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuat Yesung jungkir balik pada keadaan bingung, ragu dan takut gagal dalam waktu satu hari. Kecuali Kim Ryeowook.

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

Seraya menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di basement gedung, Yesung mengambil ponselnya. Berusaha menghubungi Ryeowook yang juga tengah bekerja. Namun mengingat ini sudah jam pulang, bisa dipastikan kekasihnya itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

Namun layaknya seseorang yang gugup, tetap saja Yesung menghubungi hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Jawaban di seberang terasa menyejukkan hati Yesung yang dilanda kegelisahan.

"Ani. Kau sudah pulang?"

Yesung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sempat melambai pada teman sejawatnya yang juga tengah bersiap pulang.

"Terserah kau saja. Kita bertemu di rumah, ne."

Yesung menghirup nafas lega. Berbeda dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Harapannya hanya satu. Malam ini adalah malam paling terbaik yang akan terjadi.

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Lalu lintas cukup padat dan Yesung tak bisa seenaknya menyerobot kanan kiri untuk cepat sampai. Dibandingkan dirinya, masih banyak orang yang lebih terburu-buru untuk sampai di tujuan. Lagipula ini berguna bagi Yesung untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku pulang."

"Masuk Oppa. Aku di dapur!"

Yesung berjalan lurus menuju dapur. Mencium pipi Ryeowook lalu menyerahkan bunga yang sempat dibelinya di jalan. Hal kecil yang sering dilakukannya.

Meski senyuman Ryeowook menenangkannya, namun itu belum cukup untuk mengahapus kegugupan Yesung. Bahkan pria itu merasa, ini akan lebih berat dibandingkan mengerjakan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Begitu berlebihan tapi terjadi pada diri Yesung.

Malam itu Yesung sudah bersiap. Apapun yang terjadi, tak akan kata mundur lagi. Karena itu, saat mereka sudah menyamankan diri di tempat tidur, Yesung menyentuh bahu Ryeowook dan mengarahkan gadis itu kehadapannya.

"Wae?" Ryeowook yang terlihat mengantuk mulai merasa kesal. Ini sudah malam dan Ryeowook kira percakapan mereka saat makan malam tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah pernah melakukan kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupku." Yesung meraih tangan Ryewoook. Menggenggam jemari mereka dalam tautan yang sama.

"Aku tahu." Ryeowook berusaha tenang. Dalam pikirannya, gadis itu mensugesti, bahwa tak akan ada hal menyakitkan yang akan terjadi.

"Jadi…" Yesung bimbang. Jemarinya memainkan jemari Ryeowook. Berharap gadis itu menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

Tanpa perlu mengucapkan kata-kata, Ryeowook tahu ada yang berbeda. Ada yang berbeda di jari kekasihnya ini. Ada sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang membuat Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Tak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh meski mungkin apa yang dipikirkannya tak akan salah.

Yesung bangkit. Masih dengan tautan di antara keduanya. Pria itu turun dari ranjang. Dengan Ryeowook yang terduduk diatasnya. Menjuntaikan kaki menyentuh lantai dingin.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Berkali-kali dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Di hadapannya, Yesung berlutut. Dalam temaram lampu kamar. Dalam balutan kaos longgar dan celana pendek, Ryeowook terpana. Pria yang bahkan pakaiannya tak jauh lebih baik dari Ryeowook itu mulai membuka suara.

"Ryeowookie, kau tahu aku tak bisa tanpamu. Dari berpuluh-puluh, ani, bahkan beribu-ribu wanita di luar sana, hanya kau. Hanya kau yang aku percaya. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Hanya kau yang walaupun membenciku setelah apa yang aku lakukan, kau tetap menerimaku dan memulainya dari awal."

Pria itu kembali mengatur nafas. Mengesampingkan jantungnya yang akan meledak. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya menatap lurus pada Ryeowook. Tangannya dingin. Jemarinya yang menggenggam jemari Ryeowook bahkan teras kaku.

"Aku ingin jawaban darimu. Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

(I'll get down on one knee)

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Bahagia saat tahu Yesung melamarnya. Hal terindah yang terjadi dalam hidupnya setelah bertahun-tahun perjalanan cinta mereka. Dengan menahan airmata dan nafasnya, Ryeowook mengangguk. Mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban untuk Yesung darinya.

"Aku mau, Oppa."

Yesung bernafas lega. Lebih lega dibandingkan saat tahu dia dinyatakan diterima bekerja. Lebih bahagia saat tahu ayah dan ibunya merestui hubungannya dengan Ryeowook dulu. Lebih terharu dibandingkan saat tahu Ryeowook memaafkan dan menerimanya lagi ketika dia melakukan kesalahan.

Pria itu bangkit. Memeluk Ryeowook begitu erat hingga keduanya terjatuh diatas ranjang. Ryeowook tertawa dan menangis dalam satu waktu. Membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh arus kebahagiaan yang Yesung ciptakan. Tubuhnya ikut kesana kemari karena Yesung yang tak bisa diam dalam senangnya.

Hingga Yesung melepaskan salah satu lengannya. Mengangsurkan jemarinya yang memakai cincin. Jemari yang digunakannya untuk menautkan diri dengan Ryeowook. Jemari dengan sesuatu yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar malam ini.

"Untukmu."

Dengan satu lengan di punggung Ryeowook, Yesung membiarkan Ryeowook mengambil sendiri cincin di jemarinya. Lalu memakaikannya di jarinya sendiri. Memandang indah kilatan yang ditimbulkan dari benda itu. Membiarkan Yesung menciumi pipinya karena kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

"Gomawo, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Memejamkan mata ketika Yesung mendekat dan mencium sudut bibirnya. Lalu bergeser untuk bertemu dengan belahan bibirnya. Berdiam disana dengan cara yang manis. Tak perduli dinginnya malam karena selimut putihnya sudah bergulung di pinggang mereka.

Ah, biarkanlah mereka menikmati malam yang manis itu berdua. Kau tentu tak akan mau mengganggu kan?

The End

Sudah eonnie buat sepenuh hati, Nisa-ya. Besok-besok requestlah lagi biar eonniemu ini produktif nulis lagi ya. Hahahaha

Mian kalau masih ada typo.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
